Certain embodiments of shingles are formed from asphalt. Asphalt shingles may be removed during the replacement of a roof. The removed asphalt shingles may be discarded. More preferably the asphalt shingles may be recycled. For example, the recycled asphalt shingles may be recycled to form asphalt pavement. However, certain existing embodiments of methods for recycling asphalt shingles may insufficiently process the asphalt shingles such that chunks of the asphalt shingles undesirably remain in the resultant asphalt pavement. Accordingly, it would be desirable to more completely process asphalt shingles during recycling thereof to produce an asphalt mix output more suitable for usage as asphalt pavement.